Something about Duo
by SakurArashi
Summary: The pilots are resting in a safehouse far from civilisation. The pilots witness something about Duo, without him knowing! Duocentric or something that way. Please accept my apologies about spelling errors and grammar faults! Please R&R!


Ok! This is my first shot at angst people! If you want me to make a sequel or something just tell me, ok?

Disclaimer: The song isn't mine, neither are the boys or the series in general!

Have a good read!

Ame

In a safehouse far out in the forest, where no sounds could be heard except the birds chippering, the five Gundam pilots sat and tried to make the time pass.

"So… is there any form of excitement here that dosen't involve cleaning or cooking?" That was Duo, he who hated doing chores and loved having fun.

"What's wrong with cleaning?" From Heero, who liked doing some chores, while detested doing something else, like having fun.

Duo gave Heero an exasperated look.

"Hello! Earth to Heero! Anything involving chores is boring!"

"Well, I don't think so!"

The other three pilots could sense a fight starting and looked around nervously for anything to hide behind or use for cover. Suddenly, Wufei stood up and declared "I'm going to chop some wood for the fireplace!"

The other two looked at eachother before nodding firmly and standing up.

"We'll go with you!" They said in perfect syncronism.

They hastily shuffled out the door and into the forest, leaving the other two to their fight.

"You know Heero…"

"I don't want to hear it! I'm going for a walk, Maxwell, try not to destroy the house! We need it or the mission!"

The blue-eyed pilot fetched his jacket and went on to his walk, never noticing the pain in the other's violet eyes.

When the four pilots came back to the house, miracoulusly all at the same time, it was after midnight and they fully expectd to find Duo asleep, seeing as how he always complained about getting to little of his beaty-sleep. That, however was not the case. The four tired pilots could hear music coming their way while they were still far from the house and when they arrived, they saw that there were only flowing light from pne window, Duo's.

With no time to lose, they set out to once and for all destroy Duo's CD's. When they were halfway up the stairs they heard some beatiful singing. All the wa up it stopped, but the four, now curious, pilots sneaked closer. Even Heero, while still stone-faced, was curious about all of this. When they reached Duo's door, they stopped and peeked inside, hoping he wouldn't see them.

They saw Duo bending over his stereo and pushing several buttons before nodding slightly to himself and placed himself in the middle of the room. The intro came on and the peeping pilots saw how Duo began to sway slightly to the beat and rock his hips, stamping his foot a little. Soon enough the song started and the others were surprised at the change in their cheerful friend.

' Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again

I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again

I dont want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight'1

While he was singing o the song, Duo had his eyes closed and was dancing to the sad beat. The pilots, who were still listening, thought about how he must feel, Duo, to sing a song like this.

At last, Duo opened his eyes and sighed. "I suppose I'd better turn of the music. It wouldn't bode well to have the guys finding me here, instead of the happy-go-lucky clown. Too bad, I like this music!"

Again Duo bent over, but this time to shut the music of completely. The four boys listening hastily and silent went down the stairs and had just sat down, when the braided boy wound down the stairs.

"Oh, hey guys! Back form the wood-chopping and walking I see."

"Hello Duo, are you still up? We thought you had allready gone to sleep."

"On my way Q-sweet! See y'all tomorrow!"

"Hn."

"Goodnight Maxwell."

"…'night."

"Sweet dreams Duo!

The violet-eyed youth skipped up the stairs and to his room. He changed in silence and only allowed the tears to come when he lay in his bed, where noone else could see them.

THE END

Hope you liked it! It's kinda hard to write fanfiction, though I like it! Please review, even if you want to flame me! Thanks!

Ame

1 Song is "Breaking the Habit" by Linkin Park. Lyrics from http/ 


End file.
